


This night belongs to us

by TaleaCorven



Series: All Bingo Wrestling Fest 2018 [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Board Games, Food, Halloween, Lies, M/M, Phobias, References to Illness, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Rhyno moves into a new house. On Halloween, he meets a redheaded guy who says that he's his neighbor. But there seems to be something odd about him.





	This night belongs to us

Rhyno was glad when he finally arrived home in the afternoon. The wind blew cold, and the first drops of rain fell on the ground. But more important than that, he didn't like to be outside on Halloween.

His new home was barely decorated as he'd been so busy with other things recently, but at least he'd put up some pumpkins. He hung his coat on the hook by the door and headed for the kitchen. A cup of hot coffee would be nice now. However, he stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw a guy standing next to the island. A burglar? Rhyno looked around for a weapon to defend himself. But when the other guy noticed him, he smiled apologetically at Rhyno.

"Hey," the redheaded stranger said as he came closer. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to startle you. I'm... a neighbor. I've been checking if everything is all right here since the former owner moved away. I didn't know someone else already bought the house. I'm Heath." He smiled again.

Rhyno dropped his defensive stance. Heath didn't seem like a threat, and he didn't have a bag or similar for stolen goods. He was just wearing a T-shirt, jeans and shoes.

"I moved in a few days ago. I'm Rhyno."

"Rhino, like the animal?" Heath asked, amused.

"No, with a Y. It's... a long story."

"Oh, okay. Well, nice to meet you, Rhyno with a Y." Heath seemed friendly, but he didn't come closer for a handshake.

Rhyno respected that and also kept his distance, although Heath was easy on the eyes, and he would have liked a closer look.

"Did you move in here alone?" Heath asked while he walked through the living room, looking at the new furnishings.

"Yeah, I'm single–" Rhyno stopped. Why did he tell that to his new neighbor he barely knew?

Heath didn't seem to mind. "I see. I'm also alone now."

For a moment Rhyno wondered about the _'now'._   Was Heath recently divorced or something like that? However, he didn't ask.

Instead, it was Heath who had another question. "So, do you have a costume?"

Rhyno blinked, a bit confused before he realized what the other man was talking about. "Oh, no. I'll stay at home today. I don't like Halloween too much."

Heath seemed disappointed and happy at the same time – if something like that was possible. "Why? Aren't parties fun?"

"Yeah, I'm..." Rhyno hesitated. "Promise me you won't laugh?"

Heath's eyes widened. "I promise."

"I'm scared of ghosts."

For a brief moment, Heath looked shocked. Then he almost started to laugh. "I'm sorry," he said with a soft chuckle. "I'm just surprised."

"It's okay." Rhyno was used to people not taking his phobia seriously. He looked like a big, tough guy, and then he was scared of something so ridiculous.

"I'm sorry," Heath repeated. "Hey, is it okay if I stay, and we have our own Halloween party without scary things?"

Rhyno wasn't sure what to think about that. He'd just met his new neighbor, and now he already wanted to party with him? Maybe Heath was lonely, he thought. "I'm sorry, but I plan to pretend not to be home."

Heath's eyes widened again. "Don't you like children? I think it's always cute when they ask for sweets in their little costumes. Oh, wait! Are you even scared of kids dressed as ghosts?"

"No!" Rhyno blushed. "I forgot to buy sweets..." It was a lie. He loved chocolate and always had some at home. "I mean... Yeah, maybe I am."

"Hey, that's okay." Heath's smile became something Rhyno really started to like. "We can go upstairs and pull down the blinds. It'll be like a pajama party!" He laughed.

Rhyno stared at him. Had Heath just invited himself into his bedroom?

"I found some board games in the attic. Let's play them!" Heath suggested.

Rhyno nodded. It sounded _innocent_ enough, even though he wondered why Heath had been in his attic. Was that really part of usual _house sitting?_ "Okay," he said. "Can you help me carry the snacks?" He went to a kitchen cabinet and grabbed some bags of candy, a few chocolate bars and some bags of potato chips.

"Wow!" Heath chuckled, surprised. "Don't worry, I don't need anything. I'm... on diet."

Rhyno stopped and felt uncomfortable. Unlike him, Heath didn't need a diet. He looked like he was in great shape.

"I'm sorry. But I don't mind if you want to have some snacks. Actually, it would be great if you eat for me, too! After all, it's Halloween, right?" Heath grinned at him, and Rhyno couldn't talk back.

"At least have some water. I don't want you to dehydrate," Rhyno said and took a bottle and two glasses.

Heath nodded. "Thanks."

While Rhyno brought everything into his bedroom and quickly tidied up, Heath went to the attic and came back with an old Monopoly game. The box was a bit dusty, but the content was in good condition and complete.

Rhyno was still a bit confused that Heath acted as if this was his home, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he went downstairs again and turned off the lights so that it looked as if no one was home. When he returned, Heath had set up the game on the floor. Rhyno thought that it was a bit odd to sit on the carpet like children, but there was no table in the room.

Heath said that he liked to play games. However, every time he had to roll the dices and move his token, it seemed like an exhausting activity for him, as if he had to focus hard. Rhyno wondered if he had some health issues, like arthritis. But he didn't seem to be in pain.

It was a fun night, and it reminded Rhyno of his childhood – eating snacks, chatting and playing games with a friend. After some hours, though, he realized that he still didn't know much about Heath. He didn't even know where exactly he lived. In a house next to him or on the other side of the street? What job did he have? Heath also didn't talk about any friends. Was he really a loner? He seemed to be such a sociable guy. Rhyno couldn't help noticing the butterflies in his stomach every time Heath smiled at him. This was different from his childhood. They were both adults, and Rhyno–

His thoughts stopped when he looked at Heath's glass of water. He hadn't even touched it since Rhyno had put it down in front of him. He wondered again if Heath had some health issues that he didn't want to talk about. Maybe he had a problem with his bladder and couldn't drink as much as he wanted? Had Rhyno put him in an uncomfortable situation? He wished he could take the glass away again without making it even more awkward for Heath.

However, Heath didn't look like he was feeling bad. He actually seemed to be having the time of his life, chatting away and laughing. He wasn't good at Monopoly and was losing big time, but that didn't spoil his mood.

Time flew by and shortly before midnight, Heath glanced at the wall clock. "Oh no! It's already so late."

"You can stay here," Rhyno suggested before he even realized what he said.

"No... I mean, yeah. I will always stay here." Heath smiled very sadly. "But we can only see and talk to each other on Halloween when the veil between the worlds is thinnest." He started to vanish right in front of Rhyno's eyes. "Because I'm a..." The last word was just a whisper while the grandfather clock in the living room tolled midnight.

Rhyno stared at the empty spot where Heath had sat just a minute ago. "Heath?" There was no answer, no sign of another person in the room. Out of all people – why did he have to fall in love with a ghost?

 

**Author's Note:**

> For [All Bingo](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org) – Pro Wrestling Fest 2018  
> Prompt: supernatural (AU or not)  
> and [All Bingo](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org) – Fall Festival 2018  
> Prompt: Ghost


End file.
